Albus Severus Potter and the Ancient Secret
by Aditya Dumbledore
Summary: This is a story in which one can find and experience the life of Albus Potter during his school years at Hogwarts and even further. This story is the first one of the series that I will upload if this story is liked by people.


**Albus Severus Potter And The Ancient Secret**

(This story is based on the Wizarding World of Harry Potter created by none other than, my favorite, J K Rowling!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Friends<strong>

Albus and Rose were waving to their family through the door-window of the magnificent Scarlet Hogwarts' Express until they were out of sight. "Come, now we should go find a compartment to sit", Rose said to her cousin once her family was out of her sight. "Yeah..", replied Albus. They saw many compartments with their cousins in them, they spotted James and Fred on their way, but they both agreed on not sharing compartment with them because they knew how their brothers were, James was a complete copy of Albus' grandfather and Fred was a duplicate version of his father's twin, together they were the best pranksters, Hogwarts had ever witnessed. So without thinking anything they went on, taking care that they should not be seen by James or Fred either of them because they didn't wanted to be the victims of Fred and James' pranks.

They found an empty compartment after what seemed like ages of walking. They went inside and kept their trunks and bags on the upper loft above the seats and opened the cages of their pets. "Thank Merlin, we did find a compartment..", relaxed Albus. "Without any trouble from James and Fred.." sighed Rose, completing the sentence. "Yeah, I didn't wanted to hear any thing from James until I get sorted", said Albus and after saying it he remembered what his dad said to him on the platform…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Albus – Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?

Harry – Albus Severus Potter… you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin… and he was the bravest man I've ever known.

Albus – But just say that I am.

Harry – Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young wizard. But, listen, if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.

Albus – Really?

Harry – Really.

* * *

><p>Albus's thoughts were disturbed by a blonde boy who was standing at the door of the compartment at the moment, "Can I sit here? Others all are full..", asked the boy. "Yes, please be comfortable", answered Rose. "Thanks" said the boy, entering the compartment, "By the way, I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy", said the boy extending his hand towards Rose, Rose too removed her hand from under her book which she was reading since she entered the compartment, "I'm Rose Weasley and he is Albus Potter" introduced Rose while shaking hands with Scorpius and then he turned to Albus and they too shook hands. "Hey.. I remember you, You are Victorie's friend Amy's brother, right?", asked Albus once the boy kept his trunk on the loft, "And you are Roxanne's friend Caroline's brother too, aren't you?", asked Rose after Albus's question. "Yep I'm the same boy…", replied the boy.<p>

Exactly after Scorpius completed his sentence , the door was reopened by another boy, he said, "Hey.. Can I join you all in this compartment, please? A few older Slytherin gits threw me out of mine.. They said it was their regular one…".

"Yes of course.. please have a sit…"said Scorpius "He can sit right?" he asked Albus and Rose, Albus nodded, "Yeah, he can", approved Rose.

"Thanks", said the boy "Hey wait you are Albus, Albus Severus Potter, Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley", exclaimed the boy, "Pleased to meet you.. and she is Potter now.." said Albus in a not-so-calm voice. He didn't liked to be famous, okay he liked to be famous but not by his dad's greatness, but by his own doings and James was a little different in this case because he loved to be famous but Lily shared Albus and James both of their thinkings, she liked to be famous by her doings and her father's doings too, both.

"Oh.. sorry, I didn't liked to name you by your father but you know you are so famous so I just couldn't stop it coming out…" apologised the boy, "No, it's okay.. now I'm in a habit of it", said Albus and shook the boy's hand, "Oh sorry.. I forgot, I am Jonathan Stuart Gladstone, but you can call me John…", said the boy and he turned to Rose and said, "Oh My Merlin, you are Rose Weasley, daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Gra.. um.. Weasley", "Yes I am her"said Rose with a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm again sorry I just cannot..", John was saying but he was cut off by Rose, "No yo don't have to be, we have to face it, though it might be terrible but what can we do? We can't just go back in time and make our parents not kill the bloody Voldemort git for not being famous in future…", she said and everyone fell into laughter.

John turned to Scorpius and said, "No it can't be possible, Scorpius Malfoy with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter… No tell me I'm dreaming.. please some one pinch me..", then Albus pinched him and John gave a loud growl and said "Ow! That was hard..", "Sorry but you said to pinch you" said Albus with a grin on his face "Yes we know how our parents were back in their time at Hogwarts, but we think that we should judge people by their own behaviour and not by their parents' past", said Rose. "Well said", greeted Albus. "Thanks", said Rose and Scorpius clapped along with John saying, "Oh I'm really sorry once more for that, You know I just.." John was saying but he was completed by others in the compartment saying, "CANNOT KEEP THE WORDS COMING OUT OF my MOUTH" and all of them again fell into a gigantic laughter which was cut by a beautiful girl who opened the door of the compartment.

The girl was standing there with a trunk at one side, a school bag on the shoulders and a very cute parrot on her shoulders. "I'm sorry to disturb you all but can I sit with you all? Some of the compartments are full and some don't want to let me sit with them because they were older than me and had to enjoy their privacy", the girl explained, "Yes please do come in and be comfortable", Rose said and the girl came in.

The girl started to keep her trunk on the loft but it was heavy for her to pick up so Rose helped her to keep it and her bag too in the loft. After she kept her things on the loft, the girl extended her hand towards Rose and said "Thanks.. I am Andracia Isabella Eldridge", "Oh.. Don't mention… By the way I am Rose Weasley", Rose said shaking Andracia's hand.

Andracia then turned to the boys who were just staring at her and distracted their gaze when she looked at them. Andracia extended her hand towards Albus, who was least staring at her 2 seconds ago, Albus too extended his hand and said "Hi I'm Albus Severus Potter and we all are really sorry for staring at you..", other boys nodded.

"Oh no you don't need to be, it was not your fault.." Andracia was saying but she was cut by Scorpius, "How can you say that? Yes it do was our mistake.. We were staring at you.." Scorpius was cut by John, "like monkeys who hadn't seen a girl for their entire life…". But before anyone else could say anything, Andracia said, "No it was not at all your mistake because I am Half-Veela and it was because of the Veela blood in my veins".

"OH", everyone in the compartment, excluding Andracia, said at the same time.

"Then it was not our fault…", John said and everyone nodded.

"You said that you are 'Haly-Veela', which means.." Rose was saying but Andracia cut her off and said, "Yes.. but my mum was a witch and my dad was a Veela".

"Oh Rose I think you've got your mother's brains, right?", asked Scorpius with a smile on his face, "Yep.." Rose replied.

"Hey one minute, I thought that only girls are veela.." said John with a questioning look on his brow.

"Oh no.. no.. there are men too who are veela or either have some veela blood in them. Take example of my cousin Louis, he too have veela blood and magic in him" explained Rose and she then turned to Andracia and asked, "You said that your mother and father 'were' witch and a veela, so…", she was about to complete her sentence but Andracia cut her off and said in a sad tone, "You are thinking right Rose, they are not alive any more, I stay with my grana and uncle".

"Oh I am so sorry Andracia..", Rose said pulling Andracia into a hug. "Sometimes Rose behaved just like Grana Molly", thought Albus.

After a while Andracia pulled off, her face was full of sadness.

"Oh.. are your grana and uncle muggles?", asked John. "Yes, but is it something bad because in the book I read that after the war of Hogwarts, everything was changed and blood purity was not an important concept in England and that Former Minister of Wizarding Britain, Kingsley Shacklebolt made a kind of law that blood purity and all that kind of thing was wrong", asked Andracia.

"You are absolutely right, blood purity is not at all an important concept in Britain since Voldemort's death and I think you didn't stayed in England before this, right?", said Rose.

"No.. actually I stayed in New York, USA. But I wanted to stay in England but my uncle's work was all in USA, so… and by the way you all can call me Andy, that's what everyone at home calls me..", Andracia told everyone, and in all this talks she also had forgotten about her parents' death.

"Oh forget it Andracia… tell me in which house you want to be?", asked Albus changing the subject. "Oh.. I don't know much about them.. can you tell me?", asked Andracia.

"There are 4 houses - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin..", Scorpius said.

"By the way Gryffindor is the best House..", John said.

"No it's nothing like that, all the houses are good. But we should all promise that no matter what house we get sorted into, we should stay friends..", said Rose.

"Ofcourse..", said Albus and Andracia at the same time.

"Yes… why not…", said John with a grin on his face.

"I don't know Rose.. I mean, our parents are not enemies now but they aren't enen best of mates. And I don't know how my Grandpa will react when he would come to know that his grandson is a friend of Potter and Weasley children…" Scorpius said in a sad tone. Rose was going to say something but Scorpius cut her off with a grin on his face, "Oh how fools you are… None of my family would say anything if I get friends with you all, after all my elder sisters are a friend with your cousins..". Everyone laughed..

Suddenly the door of the compartment opened and there were two older girls on the door.

"Victorie.." shouted Albus.. Victorie was Albus' one of the favourite cousins other than Rose.

"Where were you both? I was searching you both everywhere. You know for a second I thought you were lost.. But here you are all settled" Victorie said "and I see you've made new friends too" Victorie said looking at other children in compartment.

"You are here too Scorpius.. I thought you were lost.." said the other girl with Victorie.

"Victorie and.. Amanda.." Rose said looking at the other girl and the girl nodded " I think you both should sit down and then we can talk". Then the girls sat down.

"Hi Victorie.. I am Andracia Eldridge.." Andy said extending a hand towards Victorie, as soon as Victorie touched her hand she said, "Oh a Veela, Half Veela..".

"Yeah.. Hi Amanda.." Andy said shaking Amanda's hand. "Call me Amy.." said Amanda.

"Hi Victorie.. I am Jonathan Gladstone, but call me John", John said shaking Victorie's hand "Hi.." she said.

"Hi Amy.." John said shaking Amy's hand. "Hi John.." said Amy.

"Hi Miss Amanda, I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.. Pleased to meet you.." said Scorpius acting like an unknown person to Amy.

"Oh, hi Mst. Scorpius.. So what are you parents?" asked Amy acting the same way..

"They are Malfoys.. What are yours?" asked Malfoy with a grin.

"Oh.. mine are Malfoy's too.. We have so much in common.."said Amy laughing and everyone fell into laughter.

"Now we need to go for patrolling.." said Victorie, standing up.

"Yeah see you lot later.." said Amy standing up and they left the compartment.

After what seemed like ages, the trolley of sweets came. "Anything from the trolley..?" an old voice spoke from the compartment door.

"Yes.." and everyone from the compartment started shouting about what they want only Andy was silent because she can't understand what to ask for.

"STOP!", shouted Rose and everyone stopped yelling. "Thanks.." muttered the poor old woman..

"We'd like to buy 5 packets of all.." Scorpius said removing 10-15 galleons from his pocket.

Untill they finished their lunch, it was dark outside. After lunch everyone was just waiting to get inside Hogwarts, only Rose and Andy were reading the book Andy had told about before. John, Albus and Scorpius were trading Chocolate frog cards. They all had become good friends just in a small time.

"I suggest we all to change into our robes, it's almost the time" Rose said after a while.

"Let's get changed then.." Albus said standing up and everyone nodded in agreement. Then everyone got up and removed their robes from the trunks and went to the washroom to change. After a while everyone were changed into their brand new Hogwarts Robes. By wearing the robes they felt like now they were really Hogwarts students.

Once the train arrived at Hogsmeade, the five students got off and looked around.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" a man shouted.

Albus and Rose ran up to him. "Hagrid!" Albus shouted.

"'Ello, Albus! 'Ello, Rose!" Hagrid responded. "Ready ter go? Here's a boat for yeh." Albus hurried into the boat, followed by Scorpius, John, Rose and Andracia who were all gaping at Hagrid except for Rose.

"You know him?" John pointed at Hagrid with an amazed look on his face.

"Yep, he's a family friend," Albus answered.

"I've never seen someone so big," Matt commented.

"Well, he's half-giant," Albus told him.

"That's so cool!" John grinned. The boats started moving magically across the lake once everyone was in them. They sailed for what must have been at least a half hour before arriving at Hogwarts. Once they got there, Hagrid lead them into the castle and up a flight of stairs. The castle was incredible. It was big and intimidating looking on the outside. Though Albus had come to the castle before but every time it was superb. Once Albus stepped inside, it seemed warm and inviting, like he was home.

The first years came to a stop in front of strict looking woman. "Good evening. I'm Professor Patil, I teach transfiguration. In a moment, you will be able to join your fellow students in the Great Hall for dinner, but beforehand, you will need to be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," she said Slytherin with a note of disgust in her voice. "While you're here, you will be able to earn points for your house for any achievements. Likewise, any misbehavior will cause points to be taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points earns the House Cup. Now, follow me, please."

* * *

><p>AN: I'd like to see what you people think of my story and that I should continue it or not so I'd like you all to review it. :)<p> 


End file.
